All Hail the New Q.N.L.B.
"All Hail the New Q.N.L.B." is the thirteenth episode of the animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World. It premiered on July 5, 2016. Overview Evie brags about being elected the new queen of the Neon Lights Ball and Jane reveals her mascot uniform is stolen. Plot In Audrey's Dorm, Mal and Freddie are reading books while a sulking Audrey is brushing extremely long hair belonging to Ruby. Just then, a joyful Evie bursts into the room with a makeup kit, asking if anyone is ready for a makeover. Mal is ready for one but everyone else is not, especially Audrey. She is upset because Evie was chosen to be the Queen of the Neon Lights Ball and she was not. Ever since Evie won the crown, she had become very boastful about it and kept rubbing it into everyone's faces. Evie's boasting is getting on Audrey's nerves, and to help her deal with her stress over losing she is brushing the really long hair. Evie gets back to the makeover she promised for the girls. She suggest in giving Freddie a look that would make her less voodoo and more "new-do", but Freddie prefers to be left exactly the way she is. Turning to Audrey, Evie suggests apple red lipstick and some wicked Cheshire Cat eye lashes, but Audrey is not interested and remains furious over losing. Then lastly, Evie suggests giving Mal a purple look, even though she was already wearing purple. Just then Jane comes in with word that her mascot uniform has disappeared before angrily turning to Mal. She accuses her for stealing it and shows that she found her bracelet in her room. Mal denies stealing her uniform and has no idea how her bracelet ended up in Jane's room in the first place. Credits * Written by: ** Julia Miranda * Directed by: ** Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Cast *Dove Cameron as Mal *Sofia Carson as Evie *Sarah Jeffery as Audrey *Brenna D'Amico as Jane *China Anne McClain as Freddie Production notes Transcripts Cultural references *While suggesting on makeup ideas, Evie mentions The Cheshire Cat. Character revelations *It is revealed in this episode that Audrey has a stress brushing problem. Trivia *Audrey's dorm is seen for the second time since "Audrey's New Do? New Don't!". *When Audrey sarcastically answers Mal saying "No! It's the other girl with a hundred foot ponytail." It suggests that Anxelin has short hair unlike her sister. Screenshots All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-1.png|Mal, Audrey, and Freddie in Audrey's dorm All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-2.png|Audrey sulking while brushing All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-3.png|"Who's ready for party makeovers?" All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-4.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-5.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-6.png|Mal and Audrey look at each other All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-7.png|"Never would have guessed that." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-8.png|"I wasn't even chosen as the Q.N.L.B." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-9.png|"Duhzies." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-31.png|Audrey's fury showing All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-10.png|"Freddie? Did you just ask who did win?" All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-11.png|"Uh...no." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-12.png|"It was me. I won. I'm the Q.N.L.B." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-33.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-13.png|"I'm stress brushing." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-14.png|"You better keep brushing." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-34.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-16.png|Audrey growls in frustration All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-17.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-18.png|"I'm thinking a little leave me exactly the way I am." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-19.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-21.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-22.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-23.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-24.png|"Why are you looking at me?" All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-25.png|Jane accuses Mal for stealing her mascot uniform All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-26.png|Mal denies stealing Jane's uniform All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-36.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-27.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-28.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-29.png|"If I spelled away every single non-fashion-forward item I saw everyday, there'd be no clothes in Auradon." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-37.png|"Ouch." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-38.png|"So you're saying you don't like the way we dress?" All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-39.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-40.png|Mal assures Jane she did not steal her mascot uniform and it will turn up soon All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-30.png|"I guess you're right." Video Category:Episodes Category:Descendants Wicked World Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes